


imagine ; chocobro’s kissing preferences

by kingsglaive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FLUFF!!!!, Fall of Insomnia, Kissing, LMAO, Preferences, gladios is full of angst though LMAOO soz, iggy’s is also angsty :((, promptos is a bit. subby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsglaive/pseuds/kingsglaive
Summary: kissing preferences for the chocobros, complete with fluffy/angsty headcanons.





	1. noctis lucis caelum

**Author's Note:**

> music: imagine - ariana grande   
> ghostin - ariana grande   
> when the party’s over - billie eilish   
> i love you - billie eilish

• Pre-game noctis would've definitely been more relaxed and without a care in the world.

• Niflheim hadn't proposed the peace treaty and he wasn't arranged to be married to Lunafreya yet, either.

• The two of you would be taking a stroll in the Citadel Gardens, holding hands and smiling at each other.

• You would take this time to stare at your boyfriend, admiring the way the sun shone on his pale skin. the way his baby blue eyes stood out in the golden hour.

• He would dip his head to blush and grin widely, letting out a giddy laugh whenever he caught you staring.

• This would lead to the two of you stopping in your place as he went to hold both of your hands.

• He would take his time with his kisses, resting his forehead against theirs and gazing into their warm eyes.

• He would slowly pull you in, taking your soft hands and wrapping them around his neck before leaning in.

• He let out a hum of approval the second his mouth made contact with your pillow soft lips.

• He was loving and passionate, his eyelids fluttered shut as he smiled into the kiss.

• His hands would then move to your neck to hold you in place.

• His touch was gentle yet urgent, as if he needed reassurance that you wouldn't leave his arms.


	2. prompto argentum

• His kisses were desperate, clingy and loving.

• But because of his general nervousness, you usually needed to take charge when being intimate with him.

• You would cup his face and pull him towards you as you stared into his wide doe eyes as you pressed your lips to his.

• He would always let out a gasp into your mouth and his freckled skin would flush

• His eyes would slowly close, rolling back a bit in ecstasy

• His shaky hands would finally make their way to wrap around your waist, after laying limp at his sides for a few seconds too long. (he doesn't know what to do sksk)

• He would let out a whine into your mouth as you explored his, tangling your hands into his blond locks.

• His hold on you tightened into an embrace as you continued making out, as he felt the need to keep you close to him.

• He needed to know that his feelings were reciprocated in full, and that you weren't going anywhere any time soon.

• Unfortunately, he soon had to pull away from your intense liplock.

• When he opened his eyes again, they were slightly glossed over and his plump lips wore a doped out grin.

• His cheeks were burning up and his cute freckles stood out on his skin.

• He bit his bottom lip as he panted a bit, trying to catch his breath.

• His hands were still tightly wound around your waist, seeking intimacy, and he had no intention of letting go.

• other kisses would be soft and grateful, like when he was brought to you after being taken by Ardyn.

_ 

• You were sitting on your shared bed, tapping your foot nervously against the floor as you waited for the boys to return from their mission.

• Noctis had texted you that they found Prompto, and that he was alive. They were on their way back to the hotel and you couldn't stop fidgeting for the life of you. You couldn't imagine what Ardyn put him through, what condition he might be in right now. Was he conscious? Did he lose a lot of blood? Your heart pounded at the unknown.

• Your wide eyes darted to the hotel door when someone, Gladio probably, pounded on it.

• You broke into a sprint to open the door for them as fast as possible.

• They hurried inside the room. Noctis led the boys inside while Gladio and Ignis were helping Prompto in, letting the blond use them as a crutch.

• Your mouth went agape as you saw him barely conscious, littered in bruises and cuts. His hair was limp and lifeless, and his body was covered in a sheen of sweat.

• Gladio quickly led him to one of the other beds and laid him down. Him and Noctis made quick work of assessing his injuries to determine which ones needed to be addressed first. Ignis started setting up supplies for them to use.

• You offered to help the three of them with cleaning his wounds and stitching any open wounds. A few hours passed and the three of you were done with his injuries and you were about to head to bed.

• You took the liberty of bundling Prompto in blankets and propping his head and feet up before carefully crawling into bed with him.

• Once you got under the covers, you couldn't help but look at him. You brought your hand up to his face and traced his delicate features, being careful not to wake him up.

• Leaning over, you pressed a tender kiss to his lips as your eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

• You smiled against his lips, thankful that he was alive and well, and in your arms once again.

• You felt your Sunshine let out a content sigh in his sleep, making you smile once more. You kissed his forehead before laying back down. You gently wrapped an arm around his sleeping form before closing your eyes.


	3. ignis scientia

• Ignis' kisses would be gentle yet filled with intense heat and passion.

• His gentlemanly nature made him ensure that he treated you with respect and kindness, always taking it nice and slow when you kissed.

• One hand would cup the back of your neck to pull you in, then the other would move to the small of your back to hold you in place.

• His eyes were warm with admiration and love as he leaned down to meet your lips.

• His brows would furrow, savoring your taste as his lips moved against yours.

• You let out a soft moan as his tongue met yours.

• You brought your hands up to wrap around his neck, after laying limp at your sides.

• His kisses always turned you into putty in his hands, soft and pliable.

• After he loses his sight in Altissia, his kisses change.

• They become more fervent and urgent, filled with need and lust.

• His arms would wrap around your midsection completely, holding you impossibly close to him.

• You would bring your hands to his cup his face as you returned the kiss in full.

• He needed to know that you were close, that you wouldn't be another thing he'd end up losing.


	4. gladiolus amicitia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is,,, a long one

• Before the fall of Insomnia, he was a lot less appreciative of your relationship.

• Sure, he felt strong feelings for you but he never quite felt the gravity of his love for you until he almost lost you in the fall.

_ 

• You were a member of the Kingsglaive, and you were sent with your best friend Nyx to escort the princess to safety.

• You were there to see Crowe lying in a body bag on the metal table in the infirmary room. You were there to witness General Glauca kill your love's father, Clarus Amicitia. You were there to witness King Regis die at the hands of General Glauca.

• Lastly, you were there to witness General Glauca reveal himself as Drautos, before Nyx ordered Libertus to take you away with them.

• "No! I'm not leaving you here!" You screamed at Nyx, just before being dragged away kicking and screaming.

• You never heard from Nyx again.

_

• Gladio had called you time after time, sent text after text, left voicemail after voicemail. all to no avail.

• He was sure you had died in the fall, buried underneath the rubble of fallen buildings or killed by a magitek soldier.

• You’ll never forget the look of pure relief in his glossy, amber eyes as he saw you safe with Iris in Lestallum.

• You were standing outside, admiring the scenery of the city. You've never visited Lestallum before, and Iris was just about to show you the sights when someone called your name.

• "Y-Y/N?" Your head immediately darted up, in search of the voice you thought you would never hear again. Your breath caught in your throat as your eyes met the striking amber orbs you thought you'd never look into again.

• "Gods, it can't be. I thought you were-," his voice broke as he seemed to be close to tears at the mere sight of you. His legs moved on their own accord as he broke into a sprint to where you stood, pushing past tourists that were in his way.

• The moment he was in front of you he pulled you into a tight embrace. His muscular arms wound themselves around your body, desperate to keep you safe and close to him. He nestled his head in the crook of your neck and deeply inhaled, trying to memorize your scent all over again.

• He pulled back after a minute to get a good look at you. He took your face in both of his hands with a sad smile on his face. His eyes searched your face, taking in every dip and curve. He grimaced when he came across a new bruise or cut or burn, all he could think of was how he wasn't there to protect you.

• All of your breath left you as he finally smashed his lips onto yours.

• Your eyes fluttered shut and you leaned into him completely, losing yourself in the moment.

• Your hands went to his hard bare chest, feeling the strong muscle underneath skin. A sheen of sweat covered his tan, tattooed skin.

• You could feel his heart beat underneath your palm, and you smiled into the kiss as you felt his heart rate quicken.

• You took your time tracing every curve and plane of his hard muscles, committing them to your memory. You felt every vein and callus and scar on his warm skin.

• His kisses were feeling you, tasting you, breathing you into his memory.

• His kisses were close, intimate and warm because he needed to feel you. He needed to know that you were alive and that your heart was beating and that he wasn't going to lose you like he lost his father.

_

that’s the end of these kissing preferences! I’m transferring all of my works from my ffxv book into single works, just so y’all know. xoxo


End file.
